RGM-79［E］ GM Early Type
The RGM-79E GM Early Type is a mobile suit that first appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79E GM Early Type is an early model GM used in space to gather data for the Earth Federation's first true mass production mobile suit. Due to its purpose as test machine, it is armed only with a machine gun, beam saber and a pair of head vulcans. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The GM Early Type is equipped with a beam saber stored on the left side of the backpack. It is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield :An improved model of the RGM-M-Sh-003. It has the exact same size as its predecessor, but its material was changed to Titanium-Ceramic composite. Its mount latch was made movable, allowing the shield to be positioned up or down when carried by a Mobile Suit manipulator or mounted on the forearm, increasing its usability. History During the One Year War, the Federation attempted to mass produce a mobile suit to counter the Principality of Zeon's mobile suit forces. With the RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type already deployed on Earth, the RGM-79E GM Early Type was deployed in space. Combined with the learning system from the RX-78-2 Gundam, the GM Early Type was later mass produced as the GM Kai. One known record of a GM Early Type being used was in October UC 0079. Ace pilot Sergeant Terry Sanders, Jr. was leading a team of GMs when the entire team was wiped out singlehandedly by a MS-06RD-4 Zaku High Mobility Test Type. Sanders' GM was the only unit that survived the incident, but the GM itself was badly damaged and eventually rescued by Shiro Amada piloting a RB-79K Ball Type K. Gallery Rgm-79g-machinegun.jpg|90mm machine gun File:Rgm79erifle.png|Armed with 90mm Bullpup Machine Gun (The 08th MS Team OVA) Gm-early.jpg Gmearly-apsalus0.jpg Gundam - Hunter of Black Clothes img000176.jpg|Lineart Notes and Trivia Reference External Links *RGM-79(E) GM Early Type on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79E 初期型ジム